A variety of grit blast media are used in the aerospace industry as abrasives to prepare surfaces for coating. Conventional grit blast media comprise thermoset and thermoplastic cured polymer resins with and without anti-static coatings. However, a variety of abrasives may be used depending on the application including walnut shells, sand, etc. Typically, the grit blast media is directed in a flow at the particular article at pressures of about 25 psi to about 60 psi and volumes of about 120 lbs. per hour to about 650 lbs. per hour, however other pressures and volumes may be used. Generally, the grit blast media is effective in removing surface coatings such as epoxy primers, epoxy topcoats, polyurethanes and sealants. However, because of the force used to propel the grit blast media, the media itself may become embedded in the surface that is being prepared for coating. A visual inspection even with high magnification may not detect any residual grit blast media on the article surface. This can occur when a grit blast media is used that tends to physically or chemically break down upon impact. This residual chemical contamination is generally not detectable even with magnification. The residual grit blast media that remains on the surface can reduce the adhesion of any subsequent coatings.
Thus, there has been a constant need in this field of art for methods of preparing the surface to be coated that result in improved coating adhesion.